Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return
A Disney Channel Original Movie Sequel to Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis After Monogram recommisioned Emily and her friends' memories about Kiki's Secret,Fatewhile once again rises to spread Fatewhile's sickness and take revenge on the cast of Phineas and Ferb,especially Katie. Summary 'Act 1:Prologue' Phineas and Ferb are having their usual activities while Emily has a feeling that she seems to have a lost memory.She the quickly notices Kiki and Perry nearby the bench.She and the kids follows them.There,they met Major Monogram and Carl. "Major Monogram:Okay Carl,fire. (Carl fires the MemoryRecomission-ator at the kids)" The kids remember everything,including Kiki's secret.Monogram explains that they have to recommision their memories as Emily-2 needs help from her 1st dimension counterpart. Carl opens the portal to the 2nd Dimension as the kids minus the Fireside Girls head inside.There,they meet up with Emily-2 and Kiki the Foxbot. "Emily:Hello,otherdimension me,how's it going. Emily-2:Not very well.I called all of you here because I need your help on saving other Phineas and Ferb Dimensions,the one that Baljeet-2 mentioned earlier.The Normbots have somehow being revived and now they are wreaking havoc across other universes under a new leadership. Phineas:Who? Emily-2:I don't know" Emily-2 then uses Doofenshmirtz-2's Otherdimension-ator to open a portal to the other alternate Phineas and Ferb Universes.The kids head inside,who knows where they are.... 'Act 2:A Phintastic Investigation Universe' The kids arrive in a dimension which mostly resembles the 1st Dimension Danville.The kids split up to search for someone.Phineas,Ferb and Emily met the Isabella from this dimension.She's wearing a detective-like attire.She was quickly shocked seeing Ferb... "Detective Isabella:Ferb is that(procceds to hug him)Ferb!But how?How did he?Is he alive? Phineas:Um,Isabella,he's not the Ferb from your dimension.He came with us. Detective Isabella:Oh sorry,it's just that...well...Ferb..he died a year ago.No one knew who killed him. Phineas:Oh my. Detective Isabella:Me and Phineas tried to figure out who did it,but we have no leads." So Phineas,Ferb,Emily and Detective Isabella head to a building where Detective Phineas is.He,like Detective Isabella,was shocked seeing Ferb. "Detective Phineas:Ferb!(hugs him)You're alive. Phineas:Uh,Phineas,he's not your Ferb,he came with us. Detective Phineas:Oh sorry.Wait,can I hug him a little longer(hugs Ferb again as the two Isabellas hand each other a handkerchief)." Phineas,seeing his alternate self like that,decides to help him solve the mystery.Detective Phineas feels appreciated.Suddenly,the Normbots appeared and attacked them.Emily-2 arrives and defeat the attacking Normbots.Emily notices a thumbprint paper on the floor.It was Ferb's thumbprints.Whoever had killed the Ferb of this dimension got his/her hands on Ferb's thumbprints.Iaabella take a good look at the thumbprint paper.After a few looks,she claimed that she found out who killed the Ferb of this dimension.The kids went to Detective Isabella's house and met Ferb's killer,Pinky the Chihuahua,also known as Prof.Pinky.Unlike his 1st dimension self,he's a rogue OWCA agent and hates Ferb.Also,he can talk through an animal translator.He commands the Normbots to attack them.Isabella then shows Pinky his favourite food,grilled cheese sandwich.Seeing the sandwich,Pinky realizes that he had made a mistake and apologizes to Detective Phineas and Isabella for killing Ferb. Pinky surrenders himself to the police as Detective Phineas and Isabella thanked the 1st Dimension characters and Emily-2 for helping them.Before leaving to the next dimension,Ferb reminded Detective Phineas that the Ferb of this dimension is always there,in his heart. 'Act 3:Phineas Flynn and the Alternate Dimension Universe' The kids arrive in the next dimension,which also seems similar to the 1st Dimension.Phineas claims that he's been here before.The Isabella and Ferb of this dimension showed up.Apparently,they still hated Phineas,despite the fact that he's from another dimension.The other Isabella still couldn't get over the fact that he's in love with Isabelle. Though she hated Phineas,she told him about robots roaming across the town.The kids run to Mercedes Vasquez,the girl who Phineas met when he was trapped in this dimension.She escort them to the Normbots' location.A black cloud then appeared.He was the mysterious voice from before.The cloud is revealed to be the Phineas Flynn of this dimension.He's an evil mastermind planning to take over the world.A Normbot notices the 1st Dimension characters and Emily-2 spying from behind.Phineas attack the Normbot with a wrench.Mastermind Phineas recognizes Phineas and attack him.Emily tied him up and started interrogating him.He mentioned that some guy wearing a robe give him and the other lackeys from different universes the normbots. The kids then head for the next dimension.Meanwhile,the black-robed person claims that everything is going as exactly as planned. 'Act 4:The Terran Empire Universe' The kids find themselves in a spaceship which is at war against another fleet.Emily-2 explains there are two Phineases inside this universe.One of them came from USS Earth and is the captain of the USS Phineas and the other is from Terran Empire Earth and the captain of the ISS Phineas.The Normbots arrive along with the Terran Empire Fireside Girls and attacked them.The USS Fireside Girls arrive and save the kids. In the Bridge,they met USS E Phineas Flynn and USS E Isabella Garcia-Shapiro who ask them assist them in defeating the Terran Empire.The kids agreed.Meanwhile on the ISS Phineas,Terran Empire Phineas announce the firing at USS Phineas. In the USS Phineas,the kids are quitely impressed by the tecnology inside.ISS Phineas fires it's lasers at the USS Phineas.The ISS Phineas crew inflitrated the USS Phineas and met the USS Phineas crew face-to-face with the 1st Dimension characters watching.Meanwhile,Emily-2 and Kiki the Foxbot are fighting the Normbots.USS E Phineas tried to offer peace with Terran Empire Phineas.But TE Phineas don't agree and point his blasters at USS E Phineas.The original Phineas knock his blaster with his Baseball Launcher.Buford gets bored and accidentally presses the laser beam button.The laser beam destroys the Terran Empire fleet and the USS Earth fleet won.TE Phineas accepts his defeat and his life is spared by USS E Phineas.The ISS Phineas crews decide to stop their evil way.TE Phineas told the 1st Dimensions that the person who gave them the Normbots have plans for the 1st Dimension. Emily-2 said that there's one more dimension to visit.The kids head for the next dimension. 'Act 5:A Dimension where evil lies' The kids arrived in another dimension,a dimension Phineas and Ferb visited before.Evil Phineas and Evil Ferb showed up with a bunch of Normbots.Emily-2 comments on how his clothing resembles Phineas-2's clothing.He orders the Normbots to attack them. The kids ran away while Emily-2 fight the Normbots.They sorrounded her until the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of this dimension appeared along with alternate versions of Isabella,Buford and Baljeet.They destroy the Normbots with an even stronger versions of the Baseball Launchers.Evil Phineas,now henchmanless,tries to run away.Emily-2 managed to tie him up with the rope.She then interrogates him: "Emily-2:Allright punk,who gave you these Normbots. Evil Phineas:Not gonna tell you. (Emily-2 punches a wall and leaves a crack as Evil Phineas felt scared) Emily-2:Let me ask you again,who give you these Normbots! Evil Phineas:Fate..while. The kids are shocked hearing the word Fatewhile.Phineas begins to wonder how Fatewile got out from the Underworld since since their last encounter.Emily-2 remembers that TE Phineas said that Fatewhile has some plans for the 1st Dimension.She then realized that the invasion on the dimensions they visited is just a wild goose chase.Phineas realizes that Fatewhile is planning to get revenge on Katie. Meanwhile back in the 1st Dimension,Fatewhile attempts to kill Katie as the other Fireside Girls watch. 'Act 6:Showdown with Fatewhile' Phineas suggest to go back to the 1st Dimension and save Katie.The kids head for the warehouse.Apparently,the portal that Phineas and Ferb used is still there.They use it to go back to the 1st Dimension. Back in the 1st Dimension,Fatewhile approaches as he attempts to fire his lasers at Katie.Fortunately,Emily showed up and saved Katie just in time.Fatewhile reveals that he's the one who revived the Normbots an his plan is to spread Fatewhile's Sickness all over the world his and get his revenge on Katie.He orders the Normbots to attack them and the Tri-State Area.Just the Normbots are about to attack them,Detective Isabella,Detective Phineas,Other Isabella,Other Ferb,Mercedes,USS Phineas crew,ISS Phineas crew and the Desolated Danville characters appeared while piloting/using Phineas and Ferb's previous inventions and attack the Normbots.The dimension characters from the Lilo and Stitch Universe,Kids Next Door Universe,Super Sentai Universe,Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe and the Ben 10 Universe also appeared. "Phineas:Allright guys,let's kick some robot chassis...the third time." They go to war against the Normbots as Katie attempts to run away from Fatewhile.Emily follows them. Meanwhile,Perry and Kiki are conered by some Normbots.Suddenly,heroic figures callled Kamen Riders(#1 to Fourze) from the Kamen Rider Universe appeared.They battle the Normbots and defeat them with 40th Anniversary Rider Kick.They bid farewell to Perry and Kiki(while telling them to take care of the rest) and then return to their dimension. Outside,the Super Sentai Rangers seems to be aware of the Kamen Riders' appearence. In the city,Fatewhile is still chasing Katie.He managed to corner her and fires his lasers at her.However,Emily saved her again but at the cost of her getting hit by the laser instead.Katie was horrified by this.The other kids and the dimensions characters appeared.Emily,before dying ask Katie to take good care of Kiki and tell Ferb she said goodbye.She then died in Katie's arms,causing her and Kiki to break into tears,mourning the loss of their good friend. The others are saddened by this as well.Emily-2,angered that Fatewhile had killed Emily started attacking him and tie him up in anger. "Katie:(while crying)E-Emily,it's my fault.If I had ran away if I had a chance,y-you would still be...(sobs) (Kiki cries as well.Suddenly..) Katie:(seeing a bright light)Huh? (Starlight descending to the ground) Katie:Starlight,what are you...doing here. Starlight:It's a pity that you lost your friend.She sacrifised herself to save you.She's very brave.(touches Emily on the forehead)Be good to her. (Emily's body is suddenly shiny.But a miracle happened,she opened her eyes.She's alive.) Emily:K-Katie? Katie:Emily,y-you're alive.(started crying in joy and hug her). Fatewhile:I'm outta here.Fatewhile is out,peace.(returning to the Underworld) 2 hours later,Carl is set to erase the kid's memories about Kiki's secret once more.The kids bid farewell to the Alternate Danville characters.Phineas told Carl to wait and kisses Isabella. "Isabella:(surprised gasp)Phineas? Phineas:Well,you love me don't you. Isabella:Well.yeah.I did. Phineas:Okay Carl,hit it. Isabella:Wait!Wait!Wait! (Carl fires the Amnesia-nator Raygun once more) the next day Emily,now forgetting Kiki's secret once more,is taking a walk in the park with Kiki.Emily wonders if she saw something and then she simply walked away.The camera zooms to the right,revealing the portal that Emily and Kiki used. Songs *Quick Worky Song *Let's Go Rider Kick!!2011 *Takin' Care of Things(full version) *Everythings Better with Kiki End Credits Screenshots from Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis are scrolling down the credits as the full version of Takin' Care of Things is played. Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young" Line' 'Ferb's Line' 'Whatcha Doin Perry's entrance to his lair ''none 'Evil Jingle' none 'Out,Peace!' Memorable Quotes Background Information *The first 3 dimensions that the PnF cast visit are from three Fanon stories.The plot in these dimensions except for Phineas Flynn and the Alternate Dimension have some slight minor changes from the original ones to fit in the original continuity of Phineas and Ferb.The fourth dimension they visited came from the Revenge of The Phineas series. *Minor changes in A Phintastic Investigation Universe: **Isabella and Phineas of this dimension wore detective attires. **In addition,Detective Phineas and Isabella managed to solve the mystery thanks to the 1st Dimension characters,Emily-2 and Kiki the Foxbot. *Minor changes in The Terran Empire Universe: **The characters in this dimension are the same age as the 1st Dimension characters instead of teenagers.Also,the Terran Empire Isabella's surname changed into Garcia-Shapiro. **The Great Temporal Battle took place on top of USS Earth Phineas's Earth instead of in a far away space. **Also,the two other Phineases and friends live in the same dimensions and live in two different Earths,The USS Earth and the Terran Empire Earth.The original one has the USS crews living in a different dimension than the ISS Crew's dimension. **Just like in A Phintastic Investigation Universe,The Terran Empire Universe characters got help from the 1st Dimension characters,Emily-2 and Kiki the Foxbot in defeating the Terran Empire fleet. *Characters featured **A Phintastic Investigation ***Detective Isabella ***Detective Phineas ***Prof.Pinky the Chihuahua **Phineas Flynn and the Alternate Dimension ***Other Isabella ***Other Ferb ***Mercedes Vasquez ***Mastermind Phineas **The Terran Empire ***USS Earth ****USS E Phineas ****USS E Ferb ****USS E Isabella ****USS E Baljeet ****USS E Buford ****USS E Irving ****USS E Fireside Girls ***Terran Empire Earth: ****TE Phineas ****TE Ferb ****TE Isabella ****TE Baljeet ****TE Buford ****TE Irving ****TE Fireside Girls **Desolated Danville ***Evil Phineas ***Evil Ferb ***Alternate Doofenshmirtz ***Perryborg ***Alternate Isabella ***Alternate Buford ***Alternate Baljeet *Just like the Super Sentai Warriors,the Kamen Riders are stylized in animation from Phineas and Ferb.They also briefly speak english.One of them(W) later appears in the last sequel. *Juliette Bousquet,Emma Kingsleigh.Wendy Stinglehopper,Melissa and Goldfish Darkskull made a cameo appearence. Continuity *As the title impiles,this is the sequel to Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *Just like before,the replicated Big Ideas appeared.This time it's all the replicated inventions with some new ones: **Modified Bikes(Tour de Ferb) **Giant Skiddley Whiffers Gamepieces(Skiddley Whiffers) **Giant Bounce House(Meatloaf Surprise) **SuperShoes)Run,Candace Run) *Fatewhile and Starlight reappears(Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish) more coming soon Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:Movies